For those who spend periods of time sitting in a bed, or even on a floor or against a wall, it is important to provide proper support to the body to avoid discomfort, fatigue and/or body deformation. Ordinary cushions and pillows fail to provide necessary support, which requires a chair-like bed lounge typically with at least a back portion with two attached arm-rests, one at each side, and preferably a neck support/head-rest. To accommodate the needs of different individuals with regard to size, weight, age, etc., the bed lounge is preferably provided with several user adjustment capabilities, e.g. relating to tilt-back, arm-rest spacing, lower back support, neck-rest height and inclination.